Traditional radar systems use a linear jack to elevate a radar antenna. An operator actuates the linear jack by manually rotating a crank arm. The operator must usually rotate the crank arm several times to fully elevate the radar antenna. In traditional systems, the crank arm is generally too short to provide sufficient leverage for the operator to easily elevate the radar antenna. The crank arm is sometimes located on the radar system in a position that is difficult for the operator to reach. As a result, rotating the crank arm often causes the operator to become fatigued. In addition, in traditional systems, the crank arm is located near hardware, wiring, and other objects. As a result, when the operator rotates the crank arm, the operator's hand sometimes hits these objects, resulting in injury to the operator.